james and lily's first date
by prc101
Summary: why did lily ask james out?
1. Chapter 1

James and Lily's First Date

It was a happy day at Hogwarts. All students are excited and are looking forward in watching the final Quidditch match of the whole year and its Gryffindor vs Slitherin.

Everyone except a certain red head named Lily Evans. Lily Evans has wavy auburn hair, snowy white skin and bright emerald eyes. She was also the brightest witch in her class and was Head Girl at Hogwarts.

She has no interest in Quidditch because she thought of it as a non logical sport, meaning you don't use your mind, you use your body to win. She only came to support her friend, Amber Willington who was a chaser for Gryffindor.

Well, that's what other people think. But she also came to watch a certain heart-throb, messy black haired guy with dark glasses infront of his hazel eyes and a grin that every girl would never forget. His name was James Potter and was a chaser for Gryffindor and Head Boy in Hogwarts.

Ten minutes before the game started, she went in the stadium for the Quidditch match, took a seat and waited for the game to begin. Everybody cheered for Gryffindor and booed the Slitherins (except the Slitherins) because everyone knows that the Slitherins only got this far out of cheating in every match so this match won't be any different.

Madam Hooch started the game by releasing the quaffle. Lily can hear the commentator say, "Potter's got the quaffle, passes to Willington, Willington to Weasley, oh, hit by a bludger. Malfoy's got the quaffle, bludger by Black, Willington's got the quaffle now, passes to Potter and …….. SCORES!"

After ten minutes, the scores are now 60-20 with Gryffindor on the lead. James made most of the scores for Gryffindor and Slitherins only made scores out of cheating. The seekers have no idea where the snitch is but are keeping a watchful eye on the whole stadium.

'_Stupid seekers, what's taking them so long! Oh, James scored again. And wow he looks hot!'_

Unexpectedly, both seekers of the houses were flying around the stadium, after the snitch. After 3 minutes of flying around, the Gryffindor seeker caught the snitch. Lily can hear the commentator again, "Patil's caught the snitch! Patil's caught the snitch! Gryffindor won! GRYFFINDOR WON!"

The crowd were shouting and cheering. The Gryffindor players were rejoicing! Everyone was happy except for the Slitherins. They were furious. Especially Lucius Malfoy the Slitherin captain. Because he was so infuriated, he pushed Potter off his broom, and he landed on the ground. The Gryffindor Quidditch players flew down to where their captain lies and gathered around him. Lily's eyes were wide open and her hands covering her mouth in shock.

'_James! Oh no!'_

She made her way thru the crowd and down the grounds to where James was. She bent down to look at James lying on the ground. The Quidditch players looked at Lily quizzically but now she didn't care, she was worried about James and all her concentration was on him.

Madam Pomfrey came, looked at him and said, "He needs to go to the Hospital Wing right now."

'_duh!'_

He was then lifted up and was floated back to Hogwarts with his friends Sirius Black, a heart throb no different than him, Remus Lupin, a smart, sensible fellow and was one of Lily's friends and Peter Pettigrew, a small, round boy who looked like a rat following from behind.

Amber came down to Lily and said, "I knew you went to Quidditch matches just because of him. You like him don't ya. I knew it since 5th year that you liked him."

"How did you know?"

"I read your diary. But that's no important right now. The thing is, everybody know that you like him now since you ran up to him when he was pushed off his broom by Malfoy. The stupid git! Your lucky that he wasn't conscious at that time, although, Black might tell him, or at least one of the Marauders."

She realized that Amber was right. Lily ran as fast as she could towards Hogwarts. When she got there, she opened the door of the Hospital Wing, seeing 3 figures around a bed. All of them (except James) turned to her. She walked toward them and said, "Hi."

"Hi." All together.

"Look guys, I need to talk to you."

"Why?" said Sirius but Remus elbowed him on the ribs and said, "Sure Lily, what about?"

"About James. Um, well, you guys are all aware about my reaction during James' fall,"

"Us aware, more on the whole school. Hold on, did you just call Prongs James, not Potter?"

"Look Black, I need you guys to do me a favor,"

"What kind?"

"Don't tell him when he wakes up about my reaction when he fell of his broom."

"What? No way!" Sirius said and Peter agreed with a nod. Lily then looked at Remus.

"Sorry Lily, by James is my friend and you know that he likes you, so I can't do that." Remus said.

" Fine, um can we do a trade?"

They thought about it for a while until Sirius said, "Fine, we won't tell him if you go out on a date with him."

'_Yes! My chance to go out with James. I can just tell him that I needed to go out with him and he won't know what I really feel about him.' _

"Oh, and you can't tell James that you needed to go out with him or the deal's off."

'_Damn it! But, it might be fun to go out with James. So why not!_

"Okay, you've got yourself a deal."

"Hold on, I only said that so that you'd say no!"

"A deal's a deal, Black."

"Fine." They shook hands and Lily left with her eyes glowing with excitement.

The next day at breakfast, Lily woke up, groomed herself and went to the Great Hall with her friend Amber. They were discussing about her and Sirius' deal. Five minutes after they came in, Lily saw James with his friends walk in. He looked okay and as if nothing happened. She saw him talking to Sirius when they were looking for a spot to sit in. Sirius saw her looking at them and smiled excitedly. Lily heard Sirius say, "Hey, let's sit next to Evans." They made their way towards her while she pretended that she didn't notice. James took a seat next to Lily, who was beside Amber, who was now infront of Peter who sat next to Sirius who was beside Remus.

Sirius said, "Good morning Evans."

"Good Morning to you, REMUS."

"Hi Lily." Said Remus.

They all ate in silence except for Sirius who was playing with his plate of bacon.

'_Playing with his food, how immature.'_

When Sirius was done playing with his food, he nodded at Remus who nodded back. He then started a conversation with James about Quidditch. Sirius quickly pushed the plate of bacon he was playing with infront of Lily. There was a message that said,

'ASK JAMES OUT NOW OR WE TELL HIM!' that was made of little pieces of bacon. Remus and James were done with talking. James looked down at his food to continue eating when he noticed a plate of bacon forming a message near Lily. He read it out loud saying, " Hey, what's this? 'Ask James…..'" but Lily panicked and threw the plate at Sirius. Sirius exclaimed, "Hey! What the hell?" and looked at Lily. Lily, however was to busy looking at James and had a fake smile on her face.

"Ask me what Lily?" James asked

"Oh, nothing." Lily replied with a fake laugh at the end. After her laugh, she looked at Sirius immediately and gave him a WE-ALMOST-GOT-CAUGHT-AND-IT'S-ALL-YOUR-FAULT! look. Sirius stared at Lily hard with the message 'MY FAULT? YOU'RE THE CARELESS ONE!' in his eyes. James was confused and looked at Lily then Sirius then Lily then Sirius then Lily then Sirius then back to his food to eat breakfast. Lily and Sirius looked at each other hard and then at their food.

_'Remus was obviously a distraction to James for Black to give me the plate of bacon with the message on it. Pathetic!'_

After 10 minutes, you can see from Sirius' face that he's getting pissed at Lily since she hasn't asked him out yet. Sirius kicked Lily's foot from under the table. Well, he thought it was Lily's foot until Amber shouted 'OW!' and looked under the table. She looked at Sirius with her brows furrowed and stepped on his foot. Sirius yelled, "Ouch! geeze woman, I'm sorry!" He looked at Lily with frustration. Lily took the hint and mouthed, "okay, okay, calm down. I'll do it already!" She took a deep breath, turned to James and said, "So James, there's this Hogsmeade trip this coming Saturday and I was wondering if you'd want to come with me?"

"Well, well, well," Sirius shouted, "would you look at that Prongs. She's asking you out now isn't she. You've been after her for 5 years and now that you leave her alone, she's the one after you! Unbelievable Evans. UN-BE-LIVA…. Oww!" Remus punched him on the arm and hissed, "Would you just shut up!"

James looked at Lily with his mouth slightly open. His reaction was honestly very predictable. "Um, sure okay." He muttered.

"Great, I'll meet you at the Gryffindor common room at 9:30 and we can have breakfast then leave at 10." She said and with that, she and amber left for Transfiguration, their first class. The Marauders left 5 minutes later headed towards Potions, _their_ first class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Days passed by and before you know it, it was Friday night. Lily didn't show it but she was definitely looking forward to this date. After dinner, she headed up to her room, chose the clothes to wear for tomorrow. After that, she decided to make a list on what to do on the date. (She didn't want to screw it up!) It said:

LIST OF THINGS TO DO WITH JAMES ON A DATE:

Go to the three broomsticks. (obviously)

Walk around

Tell James what I want so that he could buy it for me.

Go to Honey dukes

Buy new school supplies

Sit on a bench to rest

Go back to Hogwarts

She memorized it and asked Amber to stay close to them so that when she needs help, she could help her.

James was the same. After dinner, he headed up to her room, chose some clothes to wear for tomorrow and after that, he decided to make a list on what to do on the date. (He didn't want to screw this up!) it said:

LIST ON WHAT TO DO ON A DATE WITH LILY:

Go to the Three Broomsticks (obviously)

Walk around and complement her try to hold her hand)

Buy her something she likes

go to honey dukes

ask her what she wants to do (possibly buy new school supplies)

sit on a bench to rest

Go back to Hogwarts. (hopefully get a good night kiss)

He memorized it and decided to bring the mirror that contacts the other mirror when you look at it.

Both made their way to their own bed and fell asleep immediately to get some rest for their big day tomorrow.

Saturday came. Lily woke up at 7:30. She brushed her teeth, took a shower and spent most of her time fixing her hair and putting on some make-up. She never wore make-up before but it's not bad to start now, is it? Lily finished at 9:00 and took a nap since she still had 30 minutes before she met up with James.

James who woke up at 8:00 brushed his teeth, changed his clothes and spent most of his time thinking of comments and strategies for Lily. After that, he looked at his watch and saw that it was 9:20. He headed towards the common room to wait for Lily.

Lily woke up and quickly looked at her watch. It was 9:27. She fixed herself and headed to the Gryffindor common room. She entered and saw James sitting on the chair nearest the fire place. When he saw her, he stood up immediately. She walked towards her and James' mouth was almost on the floor.

_'Damn she even looks hotter with make up on!'_

She said, "Hey James."

He gulped and said, "hi Lily."

'_I must have done a great job fixing myself up today if he would react like this.'_

They made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast and then headed towards Hogsmeade. When they were there, they quickly thought of the first thing in their list.

Go to Three Broomsticks (obviously)

"Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks to get something to drink?" James asked.

"Sure." Replied Lily.

They went in and took a seat near the window. James said, "Wait here, I'll get us some drinks." After 5 minutes, he came back with two butterbeers. He handed one out to Lily and took a seat opposite her. Lily saw Amber behind James only a few tables away from them. She smiled and looked back at James.

There was an awkward silence between them. James broke it by saying, "So,"

"So."

"Anything new?"

"Nothing, you?"

"Nothing."

"Um, about that fall in the Quidditch match, did it hurt?" she asked stupidly.

"Yeah, it did. Very. I woke up in the Hospital wing with a massive head ache."

"Oh."

Silence occurred again. Lily looked at Amber and said to James, "um, I need to use the restroom for a minute. Be right back." And left. She approached Amber and James took out his mirror.


End file.
